Gusto
The Gusto monsters, or Gusta in the OCG, are an archetype released in Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!. Their name is based on the word "Gust" and their team symbol is a colored disc with a silver whirlwind. Their Synchro Monsters, the "Daigusto", seem to be the combined Levels of the two monsters that appear in the artworks. They also have two Xyz Monsters, "Daigusto Phoenix" and "Daigusto Emeral". All known "Gusto" monsters are WIND so they can use WIND support cards such as "Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi", and can be Special Summoned by "Flying Kamakiri #1". The archetype consists of Winged Beast, Psychic, and Thunder-Type monsters. Only Winged Beast-Type "Gusto" monsters and "Gusto Squirro" are Tuner monsters and all of the Synchro Monsters have "Daigusto" in their names. The archetype's main strategy is almost entirely based on tightening their defense and loading the Graveyard, since most support for the Gusto archetype requires 2 or more Gusto monsters to be shuffled into the Deck. The deck relies on heavy defensive tactics, beginning with its trio of searchers: "Winda, Priestess of Gusto", "Gusto Gulldo" and "Gusto Egul." These three cards can continuously search one another out of the Deck when destroyed in battle while simultaneously filling the Graveyard for other Gusto monster effects. For example, "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" can shuffle 2 Gusto monsters back into the Main Deck in order to draw a card. This kind of synergy allows Gusto decks to be quite flexible. "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" allows you to exchange 1 Gusto monster you control for one monster your opponent controls of your choice. Use one of the Gusto searchers mentioned above (except "Winda" due to its wording), in order to boost your Field Advantage and reduce your opponent's. "Creature Swap" is also highly recommended. It's useful if you don't have Reeze on the board, or can be used in conjunction with Reeze. "Windaar, Sage of Gusto" is a Gusto monster with 2000 ATK that can Special Summon any low-level Gusto monster in your Graveyard whenever it destroys a monster in battle. Unfortunately, it is Level 6, making it somewhat problematic to Summon. You can use "Gusto Codor" and "Gusto Thunbolt" to soften the cost of both Windaar's and Reeze's Summon, and set up plays in conjunction with Reeze. Another alternative is "Mausoleum of the Emperor", which allows you to Normal Summon Windaar or Reeze from your hand without Tribute. The Gusto deck's "trump" card is "Daigusto Sphreez", which can revive any Gusto card from your Graveyard when Synchro Summoned. The Gusto deck's main weakness is many of their monsters have ATK below average, however, Sphreez is capable of turning this into an advantage by reflecting all Battle Damage involving Gusto monsters on your opponent. This can effectively slow the Duel down long enough for the Gusto player to lean on the deck's recycling mechanic and natural draw power and finesse his or her way out of a sticky situation, and with right cards and timing, can also lead into OTK. Overall, Gusto decks are naturally passive, having a resilient defensive strategy and great recycling/draw power. With the right build, however, they can surprise an unwary opponent with little effort. Duel Terminal Storyline A tribe that lives with the wind and worships the bountiful land they’ve lived on since ancient times. Against their various outside enemies they link their hearts together with and battle along animals that live around in order to protect their land through the generations. However, the "Steelswarms" started to take over the surface land. So, the Gustos united with the other clans to create a temporary union lead by the "Vylons". They obtained new powers to fight back the "Steelswarms". Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the "Vylons" decided to stop the wars between clans—by exterminating them completely. Later, the "Gusto" teamed up with the other clans again in order to cease the "Vylon's" actions. After stopping the "Vylons", the union between the tribes disbanded. At the time, Gusto tribes were in danger of being attacked by the Gishkis (which goals to claim all the Mist Valley's resources by themselves for their rituals). Fortunately, the Gem-Knights foresee this, and they lend their powers to protect Gusto tribes from danger. Pure Gusto This deck solely focusing on maintaining field presence via Gusto recruiters. Since they're not naturally offensive, their strategy often involving manipulating control of opponent's monster via "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" or "Creature Swap", and securing advantage via "Shrine of Mist Valley", "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" and "Windaar, Sage of Gusto". After that, player can often Synchro Summon "Daigusto Sphreez" for delivering finishing blows at the opponent. Monster Cards * Gusto Egul * Gusto Gulldo * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Gusto Thunbolt * Windaar, Sage of Gusto * Musto, Oracle of Gusto * Kamui, Hope of Gusto * Serene Psychic Witch * Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon Spell Cards * Emergency Teleport * Creature Swap * Mystic Box * Shrine of Mist Valley * Contact with Gusto Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted * Skill Drain * Icarus Attack * Blessings for Gusto * Whirlwind of Gusto Extra Deck * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Eguls * Daigusto Sphreez * Daigusto Falcos * Magical Android * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Daigusto Phoenix Gust Valley This build centered on using Gusto monsters in conjunction with Mist Valley archetype cards such as "Mist Valley Falcon", "Genex Ally Birdman", and "Divine Wind of Mist Valley". Gusto monsters set up the primary defense and deck-thinning, and afterwards you can return the Gusto monster that's survived the previous turn via "Genex Ally Birdman", while also activating "Divine Wind of Mist Valley"'s effect to Special Summon more monsters for a Synchro Summon. Two top-choice monsters to Synchro Summon are "Arcanite Magician" (who can provide destructive ability) and "Mist Valley Thunder Lord" (the strongest monster in the Deck). "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" is utilized for adding draw power, and also grant access to most Daigusto monsters. Monster Cards * Gusto Egul * Gusto Gulldo * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Reborn Tengu * Mist Valley Falcon * Mist Valley Shaman * Genex Ally Birdman * Genex Blastfan * Fortune Lady Wind * Flying Kamakiri #1 * Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds Spell Cards * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Shrine of Mist Valley * Terraforming * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Swords of Revealing Light * Contact with Gusto * Level Limit - Area B Trap Cards * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Call of the Haunted * Limit Reverse * Icarus Attack * Blessings for Gusto * Fiendish Chain * Escape from the Dark Dimension (to recycle "Genex Ally Birdman") Extra Deck * Mist Valley Thunder Lord * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Eguls * Daigusto Sphreez * Magical Android * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Arcanite Magician * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ally of Justice Catastor Night Gusto This build combines Gusto monsters along with some staple DARK monsters to Summon "Dark Simorgh". While Gusto recruiters load WIND monsters in the Graveyard, cards like "D.D. Crow", "Tragoedia", and "Destiny HERO - Malicious" can help set up Synchro Summoning and load the Graveyard with DARK monsters for Dark Simorgh's Summoning. Monster Cards * Gusto Gulldo * Gusto Egul * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Dark Simorgh * Junk Synchron * Krebons * Spirit Reaper * Guardian Eatos * Lady Ninja Yae * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite * Destiny HERO - Dasher * Destiny HERO - Malicious * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tragoedia Spell Cards * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Allure of Darkness * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Creature Swap * Emergency Teleport * Forbidden Lance * Contact with Gusto * Destiny Draw Trap Cards * Anti-Spell Fragrance (combine with Dark Simorgh for lockdown purpose) * Dust Tornado * Return from the Different Dimension * Icarus Attack * Torrential Tribute Extra Deck * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Sphreez * Ally of Justice Catastor * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Blackwing Armor Master (for Blackwing-Gusto hybrid) * Black Rose Dragon (Helps setting up the Simorgh Lock) Psycho Gust This build combines Gusto with some of Banish Psychic deck's components. "Serene Psychic Witch" is the main card in this deck, while cards like "Silent Psychic Wizard", "Esper Girl", "Psychic Jumper", and "Destructotron" can be added for more options. Naturia Synchro Monsters are also included and becoming primary control elements in this deck (due to most non-Gusto Psychics are EARTH Attribute). Monster Cards * Gusto Gulldo * Gusto Egul * Gusto Falco * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Windaar, Sage of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Kamui, Hope of Gusto * Musto, Oracle of Gusto * Serene Psychic Witch * Silent Psychic Wizard * Esper Girl * Psychic Commander * Psychic Jumper * Destructotron * Krebons * Naturia Cherries Spell Cards * Creature Swap * Contact with Gusto * Emergency Teleport * Psychokinesis * Miracle Synchro Fusion Trap Cards * Blessings for Gusto * Whirlwind of Gusto * Brain Hazard * Psychic Overload Extra Deck * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Falcos * Daigusto Sphreez * Daigusto Eguls * Magical Android * Psychic Nightmare * Psychic Lifetrancer * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Ultimate Axon Kicker * Naturia Beast * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Landoise Weakness As previously touched upon, the Gusto deck's critical flaws are the below-average ATK of many of its monsters, making them somewhat unsuitable for combat. Since this Deck's strategy relies heavily on the Graveyard, any form of banishment can damage or cripple the entire Deck. Macro-based decks or anything that runs "Dimensional Fissure", "D.D. Crow", or even "Darkflare Dragon" can shut this deck down completely. "Transmigration Break", combined with "Poisonous Winds" can effectively place this deck in a deadlock, since most of Gusto support cards need a certain amount of Gusto monsters in the Graveyard to recycle them. Gravekeeper's Decks, which use "Necrovalley," make recycling impossible. "Archlord Kristya", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and other anti-Special Summon cards can also shut the Gusto deck's defenses down. Gladiator Beast decks are arguably one of the worst possible match-up for Gusto, since they gain advantage through battle, and have access to cards such as "Gladiator Beast Retiari", "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus", and "Gladiator Beast War Chariot". Inzektor and Lightsworn decks can also problematic, since their main strategy involving mass destruction via effects of "Inzektor Hornet" and "Judgment Dragon", respectively, making almost all Gusto battle searchers unable to activate their effects (except for just a few like "Gusto Gulldo"). Even decks that almost never destroy anything can also be a nuisance, since most Gusto decks cannot function properly if there's nothing in their Graveyard. The prime example of this is Gishki, since "Evigishki Soul Ogre" and "Evigishki Zealgigas" can just simply throw the recruiters back to the Deck with their effects, making even "Gusto Falco" and "Gusto Gulldo" useless, while Graveyard-setup attempts can be easily foiled with "Evigishki Mind Augus". Monsters with piercing effects such as "Blackwing Armed Wing", "Flamvell Uruquizas" and "Hyper Psychic Blaster" can also threatening to both your monsters and Life Points, due to most Gusto monster's low stats. Even more troublesome is monsters with auto-defense-destruction/disruption effect such as "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Ally of Justice Catastor", "Exploder Dragonwing", "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk", "Evolzar Dolkka", "Gem-Knight Citrine" and also "Evigishki Merrowgeist", because they can simply cut off the recruiter loop without much effort. To counter all of these threats, "Skill Drain" can be used without disturbing your own Gusto monsters too much. Due to most Gusto support cards requiring Gusto monsters to be shuffled into the Deck, they can quickly empty your Graveyard, and refilling it can be a hard time if you don't have a member of the searchers available. "Guardian Eatos" is usually a decent card in this kind of situation, but isn't recommended when using hybrid builds. Having too many recruiters in your hand (at least 3 or more, or 2 with the same name) also can reduce their effectiveness, since they can only searches for one another from the Deck.